


This Is All My Fault

by tsuyu_asui



Category: tsuyugo bakugou x tsuyu
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuyu_asui/pseuds/tsuyu_asui
Summary: Katsuki Bakugou is in his first year of high school at UA, with a power stronger then most he is set on becoming the number one hero. Only focused on himself then on a trip for school someone gets taken. And it's his fault it happened.





	This Is All My Fault

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Bakugou](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Bakugou).



Finally, finally I did it! I got into UA school where all the best pros get trained. And now it's my turn to be the number one hero, and I'm not going to fail, or let Deku beat me. On the first day the teacher.. whatever his name was, told us to introduce ourselves to the rest of the class. The class was full of idoits, complete idoits. There was even this one guy, who was so awful at using is quirk that when he used it to much he couldn't tell you what his name is. I mean come on they could have made this a little harder, now being the very best is going to be a walk in the park. Or that's what I thought. The last one to be introduced was a girl named Tsuyu Asui. She was just like everyone else so I didn't pay much attention to her. On our first hero training trip I got put in a group with her and a guy with long red hair. He said his name was Kirishima who was just as big an idoit as the other guy. We were working in a fake neighborhood when a bunch of villains came and started a fight with the teachers. The other students were able to get out,but we weren't so lucky. I looked at my team. We were never gonna get out of there. If only I relized that then. I looked at Kirishima and told him and Tsuyu to go behind me while I told them I would lead us out. He argued, so we started yelling about who should lead . Then the villains saw us. All I remember is Tsuyu yelling run. The rest is a blur of running, yelling, fire, and blood. We soon were able to out run the villains and hide, but we were in bad shape. Kirishima hade a large cut on his arm, and Tsuyu... her leg was a mixture of bright green and deep red. There was no way she could go any further, I wish I relized that too. "We have to keep going" I told them, " no time for sitting around". "Sitting around!? Tsuyu can't even stand, and you want us to keep going? Absolutley not," said Kirkishima .Our stupid argument went into a shouting match. Tsuyu begging us to stop and be quite brought me back to where we were and her.. her poor beat up leg . " Fine we will stay but if we see or hear anything we are moving on". Tsuyu sighed in relief,I looked down at her. She was a mess, shaking in pain or fear and exusted. I walked over to her and bent down over her. " Can I look at your leg?" She looked up, her eyes were full of pain. My eyes wighdend she was so fragile, and I never thought about her in class, or when we were running for our lives. " Yes, but please.. be carful". Just as I was about to take a closer look the roof caved in and 5 villains ran in. I turned around to see the Kikrshima fighting two at once, then at the three men coming at Tsuyu and I. "WE ONLY NEED THE GIRL!" one of the men shouted just as another came at me. I was standing right infront of Tsuyu praying they wouldn't get pass me and get to her. "Tsuyu can you stand"? "NO!" I heard her yell behind me. If only she could get out of here then we may have a chance. When I'm not standing over her.  
Then I was pushed back by an explosion. All I could see was Tsuyu being dragged away by her hair and her screams were so loud and fearful. " No! No! Tsuyu! Please come...back" I yelled after her. Then I slowly lost it and fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing on this site so please if you liked the story I would love to hear it. If you have anything to say about how to improve my stories again feel free to share!


End file.
